


Capitulation + Acceptance

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing tender about it, nothing gentle, not at first. Levi fucks like he fights; hard, dirty, like his life depended on it.</p><p>Erwin is nothing if not determined. He has learned to use everything in his power to get what he wants. And what  he really wants, what he wants above all else, is to have Levi lying still and quiet beneath the lightest touch of his fingers.</p><p>Two short pieces about Erwin's determination to teach Levi to accept gentleness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulation

There is nothing tender about it, nothing gentle, not at first.

Levi fucks like he fights; hard, dirty, like his life depended on it. He goads Erwin, taunts him, challenges him, does everything he can to provoke him. He can feel the heat and the power coiled tight beneath Erwin’s skin and his fingers itch with the desire to break through, to make Erwin loose control.

Erwin takes everything Levi can throw at him, parries every blow, pre-empts every feint. He gives no quarter. Erwin could easily overpower him with brute force, but that is not what he wants. Erwin wants Levi to surrender freely, to submit willingly, to melt under his touch.

But Levi only knows how to fight; he can’t submit, doesn’t know how to. So Erwin must teach him. He bides his time, wears Levi down with patience, persistence, tenderness, with soft kisses and gentle touches. Slowly, surely he peels away the layers of Levi’s defences, revelling in the slow reveal of vulnerability. He takes Levi apart piece by piece, every kiss, every caress a capitulation, until nothing stands between them but skin and blood and breath and Levi lies wrecked and ruined beneath him.

Then and only then, will his fingers fasten around Levi’s wrists, close about his throat. Only then will Erwin give Levi what he wants so very badly, what he’s been begging for all along.


	2. Acceptance

Levi hates the way Erwin touches him. Like he cares, like it matters, like he’s worth something. All Levi cares about is getting off and getting away, before he starts to feel something other than the release he needs and the pain he craves. Before he starts to care.

Sex for Levi has always been quick, rough and perfunctory. Just a case of fulfilling a basic need with as little ceremony as possible. But Erwin wants to touch him; slow, gentle strokes and caresses that meander over his skin making him stiffen with tension, setting his teeth on edge. It’s too intrusive, too intimate, too tender, too fucking _kind_. Levi doesn’t know what to do with these things, how to accept them, so he growls at Erwin and pushes him away. 

Levi barely waits for his breath to even out and his limbs to stop shaking before he’s getting up, cleaning himself off, throwing on his clothes. He leaves without a backward glance, feeling Erwin’s eyes on him all the time. Erwin makes no attempt to stop him going.

But as Levi lies awake in his own empty bed, it’s not the memory of Erwin fucking him that remains, it’s the burning trail of gentle fingers tracing down his spine that lingers in the darkness.

* * *

Erwin is nothing if not determined. He has learned to use everything in his power to get what he wants. And what he wants is for Levi to submit. Not to pain, not to force, not to coercion. With Levi, these things are far too easy.

Sometimes he wonders if pain is the only language Levi really understands. Erwin can speak that language too, fluently, and god knows his fingers ache to close around Levi’s pretty throat. But what he really wants, what he wants above all else, is to have Levi lying still and quiet beneath the lightest touch of his fingers. He is willing to wait, to play the long game, but Erwin will let nothing stand in the way of getting what he wants. Erwin wants Levi to submit, to accept gentleness, love. 

* * *

“Don’t stop Erwin.” 

“I was going to go and get breakfast.”

“Fuck breakfast.” 

“I’d rather fuck you Levi.”

“Later.”

“Later?”

“Mmm hmn. This is good for now.”

Erwin continues running his hand over Levi’s back, his shoulders, down his arm, lingering in the hollow of his elbow, tracing the bones of wrist and hand, careful not to miss a single spot. He knows every inch of Levi’s body, every mark, scar, and callus. He knows where the lightest touch will make Levi sigh, where the slightest pressure will make his eyes flutter closed, were a single caress makes him writhe and groan.

“You’re like a cat.”

Erwin laughs quietly as he strokes a particular spot at the base of Levi’s spine making him purr and arch.

“Shut the fuck up Erwin,” Levi mumbles into his pillow.

Erwin shuts up, content to let Levi have his way.

The room is silent but for the faint whisper of his hand tracing over Levi’s skin and the sound of the ocean outside their window.


End file.
